yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Annual United World Games
The Annual United World Games is the twenty-first episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot The time has come for the United World Games to announced by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, SpongeBob was putting up his team as Twilight, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Gallus put together their own team to see if they’ll win the gold taking place in the Crystal Empire. Upcoming Event/SpongeBob, Twilight, and her friends participating at the games One day, SpongeBob was visiting Ponyville when Twilgiht Sparkle came with some news. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna announced the upcoming United World Games, the best known Olympic Games for team of ponies and creatures to participate. With that, SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends are participating into each teams. The Team quallifiying for the United World Games are Team Headlinders with SpongeBob as team Captain, and Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Gary the Snail as his teammates. With Team Friendship formed, Twilight takes the lead while Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash joined in. As for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, and Orange Bloom are participating despite their young age. With Team Students formed, Gallus leads the team with Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder. As Plankton leads Team Chum Bucket, Carl, Bubble Bass, Flats the Flounder, Kevin C. Cucumber, and his computer wife, Karen joined in. Just when Autumn Blaze lead Team Ceature Features, Terramar, Little Strongheart, Prince Bramble, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon joined. As for Spike leading Team Unity, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Princess Skystar, and Capper are accounted for. With Discord leading Team Chaotic, he had Trixie, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Iron Will as his teammates. Finally, Mirage the Illusionist leads Team Zebrica with Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, and Ulaghai while Larry the Lobster takes the lead with Zephyr Breeze, Bulk Biceps, Captain Celaeno, Gilda, and Maud Pie joined on Team Goo Lagoon as Mr. Krabs' daughter, Pearl joined Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Gloriosa Daisy, and Vignette Valencia at the cheerleading squad. Arriving at the Crystal Empire for the games/Spike lighted the torch to begin Soon, they all arrived at the Crystal Empire for the big day the United World Games about to begin. With that, Spike lighted the torch with his firebreath for it to begin. SpongeBob and Twilgiht competing against each other/SpongeBob's team in the lead During the games, SpongeBob got jealous of Twilight for being a terrific athlete and got the most score for her team. But just as SpongeBob got his team into better skills, they were now at the lead which made SpongeBob and Twilight competing against each other. Twilight and her team taking the lead/Going too far with their competing Just as Twilgiht got back at SpongeBob for taking the lead, he'd lost his temper as go as far as they let their competing rivalry get the best of them until they knew how Scootaloo nearly hurt herself. The Final Event about to begin/SpongeBob and Twilight were tied/An all win ending Then, the final event has arrived as they begin a six team kart race. Just as SpongeBob and Twilgiht were tied at the finished line, they realized how much fun they all had as all the ten team of six all won fair and square which pleased the princesses and leaders very well happily. List of teams in the United World Games *Team Headlinders: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, and Gary the Snail *Team Friendship: Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash *Team Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, and Orange Bloom *Team Students: Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder *Team Chum Bucket: Plankton, Carl, Bubble Bass, Flats the Flounder, Kevin C. Cucumber, and Karen *Team Ceature Features: Autumn Blaze, Terramar, Little Strongheart, Prince Bramble, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon *Team Unity: Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Princess Skystar, and Capper *Team Chaotic: Discord, Trixie, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Iron Will *Team Zebrica: Mirage the Illusionist, Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, and Ulaghai *Team Goo Lagoon: Larry the Lobster, Zephyr Breeze, Bulk Biceps, Captain Celaeno, Gilda, and Maud Pie Trivia *This whole story is based on the video game called Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Transcript *The Annual United World Games (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225